


С Рождеством

by LeeLana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, Legends, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: накануне Рождества Майкрофту Холмсу предстоит посетить один очень важный прием





	С Рождеством

Майкрофт сказал, что он будет занят на Рождество и после, так что Грег решил не отмечать праздник и сейчас тоскливо сидел в своей пустой квартире перед телевизором, на котором стояла маленькая искусственная елочка, и в сотый раз смотрел «Один дома». Со старшим Холмсом они встречались недолго, но Грег уже отвык от одиночества по вечерам. Но работа есть работа, тем более государственная, тем более что сменить Майкрофта некому, и он с этим смирился. Грег взглянул на часы – чуть больше девяти, впереди еще вторая часть культового фильма, так что он удобнее устроился на диване и подложил под голову подушку. 

Проснулся от того, что его легонько трясли за плечо. Он открыл глаза и увидел Майкрофта, который сидел рядом с ним и довольно улыбался. Грег потер лицо, прогоняя остатки сна, и тут же обнял Холмса, положив голову ему на колени:

– Ты вернулся! 

– Мне на пару дней подарили меня, – Майкрофт взъерошил ему волосы.

– Пойдем праздновать?

– Да, но ко мне – у тебя и ужинать, наверное, нечем. Одевайся, спускайся, я буду ждать на улице.

Грег мигом собрался, захватил красиво упакованный в коробку с большим бантом подарок и спустился к машине. Майкрофт стоял рядом с ней и, притопывая ногами под навязчивую песенку из соседнего магазинчика, курил. 

– Поведу я, потому что ты еще не проснулся. 

– С Рождеством, – Грег вручил ему коробку и поцеловал в щеку. – Только откроешь в полночь, не раньше, позже можно. 

– Садись уже. 

Под тихую музыку Грег задремал, неловко прислонившись к дверце, и проснулся от звонка чужого телефона. Грег тяжело вздохнул – Майкрофта же отпустили, почему опять, кому там неймется на праздники, неужели сами не могут уладить? Во рту неожиданно пересохло, как обычно бывало перед спецоперациями в сложных делах, и Грег взглядом умолял Майкрофта не брать трубку, не слушать, что там скажут, потому как это сулило работу и неприятности. Но тот после пяти повторов ответил, и Грег скрестил пальцы в надежде, что можно будет уладить проблему по телефону, не возвращаясь на работу. Но на первых же репликах собеседника Холмс помрачнел, остановил машину и вышел на улицу. Грег откинулся на подголовник – не будет у них выходного. Жаль, он ведь почти поверил в рождественское чудо. С другой стороны, он прекрасно знал, с кем связывается и как им будет непросто оставаться вдвоем.

Майкрофт вернулся и решительно развернул машину. Грег выпрямился: 

– Возвращаемся в Лондон?

– Нет. – Холмс хмурился и нервно покусывал изнутри щеку. – Не в Лондон, в Глостершир. Грегори, прости…

– Да я все понимаю, – он погладил его по руке, что сжимала руль. – Работа.

– Да. Нет. – Майкрофт помотал головой, собираясь с мыслями. – Всего одно дело. Мы заедем в Загадочный Лес, я быстро переговорю – не больше часа, нас там не очень любят, и мы поедем домой. Или остановимся в отеле – как ты захочешь и как выйдет по времени. 

Грег еще раз провел ладонью по его напряженной руке, по щеке, коснулся губ.

– Переговоришь – подумаем. Тебя сменить? Наверное, глаза болят. 

– Не стоит. Вот обратно поедем – там ты будешь за рулем, а пока отдыхай, поспи еще, я знаю, ты сегодня на работе устал.

Уснуть не удалось. В итоге все те два часа, что они ехали к месту встречи, он тупо глядел в окно на бегущие города, деревушки, деревья и поля, кое-где присыпанные снегом. Чем дальше они ехали, тем реже встречались дома, пока не исчезли вовсе.

Проехав лес, который в ночной темноте казался жутко древним, диким и заросшим, они выехали к пологим холмам, то и дело пересекающимся провалами и лабиринтами ям. Майкрофт вырулил к одинокому дому, огороженному белым низеньким забором, который скорее обозначал владения, чем не пускал чужих. Майкрофт остановился за воротами, рядом с молодыми дубами, хотя к крылечку был неплохой подъезд. Грег вышел с ним – размять ноги, выкурить сигарету, успокоить нервы, которые из-за тревожного предчувствия были как натянутые канаты. Майкрофт покачал головой:

– Жди меня, в дом не заходи, к нему вообще лучше не приближаться. Я постараюсь управиться побыстрее, это максимум на час. И мы уедем домой или в отель, тут полно мест для туристов, будем спать до полудня, потом валяться в постели, поедать сладкое и делать прочие приятные вещи. 

Грег кивнул и крепко обнял Майкрофта, прежде чем отпустить. Пока тот шел, он глянул на часы – почти полночь, задымил сигаретой, разглядывая дом. Он был странный – вроде новый, но уже заброшенный, весь заросший бурыми по осени плющом и омелой, а под его окнами зеленели кусты падуба с ярко-красными, как на рождественских открытках, ягодками. Под крышей крылечка раскачивалась лампа, роняя неверные отсветы и углубляя тени, которые многорукими и многоголовыми чудовищами ползли по стенам и земле. Внезапно заныло сердце в ожидании неизбежной беды, накатила черная волна страха. Грег рванулся за Холмсом.

– Майкрофт, стой! 

Тот обернулся, не дойдя до крыльца шагов семь. Он поймал Грега в объятия, затормозил, развернул, не дав ступить дальше. Серьезно сказал, сжимая ладонями его лицо и осторожно поглаживая скулы большими пальцами: 

– Осторожно, не переступай.

– Что? – не понял Грег. 

– Не переступай черту. 

Он указал на мелкие грибы, которые изгибающейся неровной цепочкой вились вокруг дома. Грег недоуменно посмотрел на эту условную границу, помотал головой, потому что Майкрофт чуть не сбил его с мысли. 

– Майкрофт, не ходи туда, лучше не ходи.

– Грегори, – тот невесело улыбнулся. 

– У меня плохое предчувствие. Ты же знаешь, у меня неплохая интуиция, я же коп, я же… Я нутром чую, что тебе туда нельзя. 

– Я должен пойти туда, Грегори. 

– Очень плохое. – Он вцепился в Холмса, прижал к себе, жарко зашептал в ухо: – Ты можешь не вернуться, Майкрофт. Я почти уверен, что ты не... не ходи туда, черт с ними, завтра уладишь, извинишься и все такое. Поверь мне – тебе туда нельзя. 

– Верю, Грег, верю. Но я не могу иначе.

Грег кивнул, тяжело сглотнул и потер ладонью грудь в области сердца – оно колотилось о ребра и сбивалось с ритма. Он разжал объятия и пробормотал:

– Будь осторожен. Если что, я за тобой приду, учти это, потому что ты мой и я тебя никому не отдам. 

– Не надо приходить.

– Надо.

– Хорошо. – Холмс вспомнил, каким упрямым может быть Грег и решил, что проще согласиться. – Давай так: сейчас почти двенадцать, час ты просто ждешь, куришь, слушаешь музыку, сидишь в машине, лучше именно в машине, не броди здесь, но ничего не делаешь. И потом тоже. – Грег упрямо помотал головой, и Майкрофт согласился: – Но если ты пойдешь, если ты войдешь в дом… Помни – тебе нельзя ни с кем, кроме меня, говорить, даже мысленно не стоит, нельзя есть и пить, лучше ничего не трогать и самое главное – никому нельзя смотреть в глаза. Грег?

– Понял. – Он и правда понял и понял, как это серьезно, так что повторил, успокаивая Майкрофта: – Не есть, не пить, не болтать и никаких прямых взглядов. – Тут он не сдержался и ляпнул, потому что накатила новая волна ужаса: – Они что, как хищники, воспринимают это как угрозу?

– Что-то вроде того. Грег, помни, ты обещал.

– Помню. 

Грег сжал сигарету и выдохнул дым в рот Майкрофту, после чего поцеловал по-настоящему. 

– Береги себя. Как сможешь – так сразу возвращайся. 

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Майкрофт сжал его руку и исчез за зеленой дверью, тоже оплетенной плющом, который дрожал листьями, хотя ветра не было. Грег покосился на растущую луну и вздохнул. Час он подождет, но потом просто заберет Майкрофта отсюда – если тревога не съест его раньше.

Он немного походил, размял ноги, а то они от долгой поездки затекли, выкурил еще одну сигарету, подозрительно поглядел на луну с наплывающими на нее облаками. А потом поднялся дикий ветер, который сыпал ему в лицо опавшую листву и ронял пока еще редкие капли дождя. Плохое предчувствие нарастало, Грег ждал чего-то по-настоящему страшного, смертельного, но поделать пока ничего не мог – это он тоже чувствовал. Поэтому он еще раз взглянул на хмурое грозовое небо с черными тучами, которые временами сверкали молниями, и спрятался в машине. 

Гроза пришла буквально за минуту, дождь лил стеной, молнии сверкали над головой, да по три-четыре за раз, как будто небо раскалывалось прямо над ним. Внезапно ливень прекратился, хотя молнии продолжали сверкать, зато все вокруг покрылось изморозью, мокрые травинки, цветы, кусты стали ледяными. А потом – и из-за грома он не сразу понял, в чем дело, – с неба как будто что-то упало. Прыгнуло. Соскочило. По крыше машины застучало, но не градом, а так, словно по ней кто-то прошел. На лобовом стекле появился отпечаток лошадиных копыт, от которых расползлась сеточка трещин. Грег вжался в сиденье, стараясь остаться незамеченным, и прикрыл глаза, наблюдая из-под ресниц. Рядом с машиной гулко раздавались шаги, следы невидимых людей, коней и собак, становящиеся белыми, снежными, устремились к крыльцу загадочного дома. Дверь не открывалась, не хлопала, но Грег точно знал, что все гости уже внутри. 

Вокруг установилась полная, абсолютная, кладбищенская тишина. Грег поежился, повел плечами, разминая их, поглядел на часы. Десять минут первого. Рождество уже наступило, Майкрофт все еще не вернулся, и Грег знал, что за ним нужно идти. Именно сейчас. Не раньше – там действительно важные переговоры, которые нельзя было срывать, и не позже, потому что тогда он опоздает и не сможет вернуть Холмса. Грег достал из бардачка пистолет, проверил патроны, прикусил сигарету и вышел из машины. Возле цепочки грибов он на миг остановился, беззвучно прошептал: 

– Я за Майкрофтом, он мой, не ваш. Я за Майкрофтом, – и дернул дверь на себя.

Складывалось ощущение, что в доме всего одна комната. Громадный зал, в центре которого стояли накрытые столы, было место для музыкантов с инструментами, танцующих, отдельные места для разговоров. И вот посреди всего этого великолепия сидел Майкрофт. Один. Больше никого не было видно. 

Грег, помня его предостережение и решив перестраховаться, не стал его звать, молча двигался к нему по вымощенному темными каменными плитами полу. И чем дальше он шел, тем более странным казался дом. Потому что он видел, как дергаются струны арф и лютней, как дрожат под легким ударами барабанных палочек тарелки, как качаются из стороны в сторону флейты и скрипки в невидимых руках. Стулья за столами двигались, как будто невидимки, сидящие на них, поворачивались друг другу для разговора. Но вот разговора слышно не было. Майкрофт шевелил губами, кивал головой, соглашаясь с кем-то, но не произносил ни звука. И его, Лестрейда, не замечал. Грег подошел ближе и в отполированном блюде, которое стояло перед Майкрофтом, увидел отражение человека, сидящего рядом с ним. Красивое лицо, светлые льняные волосы, старинное одеяние. Грег быстро отвел глаза, чтобы не встретиться с ним взглядом. Зато посмотрел в блестящий кубок – в нем тоже, пусть искаженно, отражались люди, которые иначе не были видны. 

Грег вздрогнул и еще раз огляделся. Стены зала были обиты гладкими, отполированными деревянными панелями, в которых можно было увидеть смутные силуэты людей: все те же удивительно красивые лица, настолько красивые, что почти неземные, старинные одеяния, у многих из мужчин за спиной или у пояса висело оружие – мечи, кинжалы, кое у кого – луки и арбалеты. Дамы сверкали драгоценными камнями и жемчугом в волосах, на пальцах и груди. Золотистые волосы, белые, как лунный свет, черные, как ночь, – ни одного человека с каштановыми или русыми. Что-то это напоминало. Из далекого детства, из бабушкиных сказок про фейри. Грег сглотнул – куда же ты ввязался, Майкрофт?

Во главе стола сидел Король. Белоснежные волосы, спускающиеся до поясницы, белые одеяния, сверкающая острыми ледяными гранями корона на голове. Грег вздрогнул и быстро отвел глаза – но тот все равно понял, что у них незваный гость. Правда, ничего не сказал своим людям, лишь лукаво улыбнулся, положив подбородок на унизанные перстнями пальцы. С другого конца стола сидел Черный человек. Черный плащ поверх темного костюма, широкополая шляпа, черные усы и борода, волосы со сверкающей зимней изморозью проседью, и еще, кажется, черный ворон на плече. Этот тоже знал, что Грег здесь, тоже ничего не говорил, но сверлил взглядом, от которого сердце застыло и превратилось в ледышку. 

Грег сжал зубы, помотал головой, разгоняя кровь – не запугаете. Он подошел к Майкрофту и легко приобнял одной рукой, коснулся губами уха и беззвучно сказал:

– Нам пора домой. 

Майкрофт не услышал, потянулся к кубку с вином, яблочный аромат которого витал над столом, смешиваясь с запахом жареного мяса. Грег едва успел подставить ладонь между кубком и губами Холмса, не давая глотнуть вина. Подставил и только потом вспомнил запрет на еду и питье. Майкрофт недоуменно поглядел на кубок, на сверкающее в пламени свечей вино, пожал плечами и отрезал мяса. Грег ударил его по руке, мясо упало на пол и тут же исчезло – похоже, невидимая собака его съела, он чувствовал жаркое дыхание возле своего колена. Грег еще раз тронул Майкрофта, и когда понял, что не добьется его внимания, сунул руки ему под мышки, поднял на ноги и, прижав к себе, потащил к двери.   
Плавная музыка тут же оборвалась, на весь зал прозвучало:

– Невежливо приходить незваным, еще невежливее уводить приглашенных.

Грег, сцепив зубы, сдержался, даже не подумал ничего в ответ поднявшему со своего места Королю, только придерживал Майкрофта, который казался неподъемным и был неподвижным, как будто спал или был без сознания. Грег тряхнул его, но это не помогло привести того в чувство. Тогда он решил, что самое главное убраться отсюда, а разбираться с обмороками, мороками и прочими наваждениями он будет потом. Но не успел он сделать пары шагов к выходу, как зал опять огласился звучными, мягкими, зачаровывающими звуками:

– Куда вы торопитесь, милорд? Присаживайтесь, угощайтесь, будьте нашим гостем, как и милорд Майкрофт. Мы не причиним вам вреда.

Грег поудобнее перехватил Холмса, который весил, как каменная глыба, прижал его к груди, оплел руками его спину и зашагал к выходу.

– Это невежливо – не отвечать хозяину дома, в который вы ворвались, – в голосе Короля зазвучали холод и сталь.

Майкрофт в руках Грега заледенел, лицо стало бледным, практически белым, щеки ввалились, рыжеватые ресницы покрылись снегом. Грег поцеловал его, стараясь не сорваться на крик этому милому «хозяину». Лишь твердил про себя: «Мой. Он мой, никому его не отдам». Спустя еще два шага Майкрофта окутал черный дым, который, рассеявшись, оставил в руках Грега голый скелет. Король сказал: 

– Я вам предлагал остаться, вы не захотели. 

Грег едва не задохнулся от ужаса. Майкрофт! Как же так, так не может быть, так не должно! У него затряслись руки, и от этого легкого движения сверкающий в свете свечей и факелов череп завалился на плечо Грегу, а потом рухнул на пол, разлетевшись на сотни осколков. Через шаг посыпались кости. Грег зажмурился и сглотнул, чтобы не закричать от боли, и неожиданно для себя ощутил в руках тяжесть, как будто Майкрофт был с ним. Грег приоткрыл один глаза – в руках ничего не было, а рассыпавшиеся кости устилали темный пол. Но он чувствовал живое тепло. Прикрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть пустоты в своих объятиях, он направился к выходу. 

Уже другой голос, зычный, пронзительный, пробирающий до самых печенок гаркнул Грегу прямо в ухо:

– Нет, вы мои! – Он чуть смягчился и насмешливо добавил: – Храбрый человечек, который пришел за умным и осторожным. Жаль, но тебе это не поможет, вы оба останетесь здесь, потому что теперь вы мои. 

Грег мотнул головой – да пошел ты! Тут же грянула музыка, но не та плавная, что играла вначале, а дикая, злая, отчаянная. Вокруг Грега вертелся черный вихрь, который пытался сбить его с ног, швырял в него посуду, ронял на его пути мебель, хлестал по щекам снежной крошкой. Грег прищурился и вгляделся в настенную панель. Вокруг Грега кружил Черный человек в охотничьем костюме. Он сбил шляпу с черным пером на затылок и щерился сквозь черную бороду. Белые собаки с алыми глазами носились рядом, скаля зубы, кидаясь к Грегу, но не притрагиваясь к нему. Еще несколько людей в черным одеяниях с луками, пистолетами и арбалетами стояли вокруг него, преграждая путь, не давая уйти от Охотника. Остальные фейри сидели за столами, внимательно наблюдая за их поединком. Король опять восседал на своем месте и все так же лукаво улыбался, не думая вмешиваться и сохраняя нейтралитет.

– Он мой! Ты мой! 

Охотник остановился перед Грегом, не пуская его к двери. Грег опять закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться и отвлечься. Холмс его научил – нужно представить то, чего желаешь… Что ж. Пламя в камине, глинтвейн, тихая музыка, уют и покой, и они с Майкрофтом – только они, вдвоем, больше никого. И вот так, вслепую, он толкнул дверь рукой и шагнул за порог. 

На улице бушевала снежная гроза. Сверкали молнии, снег ледяной крошкой бил в лицо, ветер сбивал с ног, роняя на спину, заставляя вернуться в проклятый дом. Грег едва не захлебнулся от чужого яростного крика.

– Вы мои.

«Майкрофт мой, а я его, и мы здесь не останемся».

Он повторял это про себя, пока, почти падая на каждом шагу, пробирался к границе ведьминого круга – теперь он вспомнил, как называются эти цепочки грибов. Плющ цеплял его за руки и за ноги, хватал пустоту у него из рук, которой стал Майкрофт, но Грег упрямо шел вперед, к машине, которая в полночь защитила его от Охотника и его свиты и защитит снова. 

Едва переступив границу, Грег рухнул на колени. И тут же понял, что Майкрофт – живой, хоть и бледный, неподвижный и молчаливый, значит, прежде все было обманом, мороком, – в его объятиях, но его тянут за ноги назад. А угрозы им обоим, как и вой «Вы мои», звучат уже непрерывно, сливаясь в громовей грохот. Грег выматерился, прижал Майкрофта к себе мертвой хваткой, свободной рукой вытащил пистолет и направил дуло туда, где, по его ощущениям, должен был стоять Охотник. Рука заледенела до самого локтя, холод проник к сердцу, но он не опустил оружия. Его ударили по лицу, по руке, чтобы он сдался и вместе с Холмсом остался здесь, в ведьмином круге, в мире фейри, но Грег закусил губу и решил – нет. Едва перебирая ногами, почти на коленях, он все-таки выполз за границу чужого мира.

И сразу наступила тишина. Все еще жуткая, кладбищенская, но уже как после грозы – а не до нее. Грег с трудом поднялся на ноги, ковыляя – в доме он несколько раз ударился о стулья и столы – добрел до машины, уронил туда Майкрофта. Руки дрожали, он едва не сломал забор, когда разворачивался, чуть не врезался в дуб, который внезапно появился на пути, и рванул прочь от проклятого дома. Когда холмы сменились диким лесом, а потом полем, он остановился.

Майкрофт все еще лежал без движения, как мертвый, с таким же остекленевшим взглядом. Дышал, но на все усилия привести его в себя не реагировал. Грег, заставляя себя дышать ровно, нащупал телефон и судорожно набрал номер.

– Антея! – получилось хрипло, рвано, но получилось. 

– Да, сэр? – голос у нее был сонный, и она, похоже, не могла определиться, тревожиться ей из-за неурочного звонка или злиться. 

– Майкрофт как мертвый, я ничего не могу для него сделать. 

– Поясните, – вот теперь ее голос звучал сухо и деловито. Зато ему самому становилось все хуже, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не заорать от страха и безысходности:

– Он поехал на эту чертову встречу уже ночью к этим чертовым фэйри, и они его хотели забрать с собой. Я его вытащил, но он... Он как будто душой все еще там. 

– Не может быть, – ужаснулась Антея. – Король эльфов гарантировал ему безопасность и неприкосновенность. 

– Король ни при чем, он сидел и улыбался, сволочь бледная, это Охотник все кружил, хотел забрать, орал, что мы будем его. 

Хорошо, Антея не стала ничего уточнять – наверное, была в курсе, а если и не была, то вместо пустой болтовни занялась решением проблемы. 

– Вам нужно уйти оттуда как можно дальше.

– Уже, я уехал от дома, от холмов, выехал из леса, к полям, человеческим полям. Что делать с Майкрофтом, и вообще что делать? 

– Так, сейчас семь пятьдесят, вам нужно еще немного продержаться.

Грег глянул на часы. И правда, почти восемь. Он что, столько времени провел в проклятом доме? Антея тем временем продолжала:

– Из машины не выходите, не разговаривайте ни с кем из них, не смотрите им в глаза, не отдавайте его им. Мы скоро прилетим. – Она чеканила слова. – Никуда не выходите, что бы ни случилось – не выходите. И попробуйте согреть мистера Холмса. 

– Что?

– Согрейте, мы скоро будем.

Грег кивнул, хотя она не могла его видеть. Что ж, сидеть здесь, никуда не выходить и греть Майкрофта. Это он сможет, хотя ему самому очень холодно и сил нет. 

Он повернулся к Холмсу. Тот лежал на сиденье, как Грег его уронил. Грег стянул с себя пальто, завернул в него Майкрофта, обнял его, поцеловал в макушку. Ему показалось, что тот не дышит, так что он расстегнул на нем пиджак с рубашкой и приложил ладонь к груди, чтобы чувствовать, как бьется сердце. Он легко раскачивался из стороны в сторону, успокаивая себя и отвлекая от черных мыслей, иногда касаясь губами то щеки, то виска Майкрофта. И губы, и руку покалывало иголочками холода. 

Краем глаза он уловил движение за окном. Поднял голову и обомлел – вокруг машины прыгали белые псы с огненными глазами, а Охотник, спешившись с вороного коня, шел прямо к нему. 

– Вы мои. 

Грег отвернулся и прижал Майкрофта к себе так сильно, как смог. «Он мой, я его, и мы не ваши». Машина дрожала от ударов Охотника и его свиты, а потом и вовсе перевернулась. 

– Выходи сам, иначе хуже будет.

Дверцу вырвали, как картонку, и Грег отполз в другую сторону, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. Машина опять перевернулась, и он вместе с Майкрофтом через дыру вывалился на дорогу. Грег успел разглядеть розовые облака у горизонта, еще успел выставить шагнувшему к нему Охотнику ладонь «Стой!», а потом его уронили на землю, правда, все еще с Холмсом в объятиях, и он оглох от разъяренного воя прямо над головой. 

Потом был шум вертолета, крики, которые доносились глухо, как сквозь вату. Он хотел позвать на помощь, сказать, чтобы спасали Майкрофта, но не мог открыть рта и пошевелиться. 

В поле зрения появилась Антея, какие-то люди в черном – свои, родные, человеческие, потом Шерлок, который что-то говорил, но Грег не мог понять ни слова. С него сняли Майкрофта, без которого Грег сразу же замерз и уже не обращал внимания, что происходит. Кажется, его переворачивали, теребили, звали, били по лицу, но это все не имело значения. 

Когда он проснулся, то понял, что лежит, укрытый кучей одеял – они давили на него, почти не позволяя двигаться, но было тепло, и это было самое главное. Над головой тихо звучал голос Майкрофта. Грег слышал слова, но едва понимал их смысл. Зато он чувствовал родной запах, а еще Холмс держал его за руку, которую Грег во сне подложил под щеку. 

– Король не нарушал слова, он не удерживал нас, не мешал выйти, хоть и пытался обмануть иллюзией. – Он помолчал, а потом уточнил: – Почему? Потому что предводитель Дикой охоты, который ни с кем не связан никакими договорами и обязательствами, решил, что мы подходящие кандидатуры для его свиты, околдовал меня и хотел нас забрать с собой. 

Грег, не открывая глаз, подвинулся к нему поближе, чтобы уткнуться в него лицом, но между ними оказалось толстое одеяло, и он обиженно вздохнул. Майкрофт высвободил руку и провел по его волосам, потом стал массировать макушку и шею, и Грег опять уснул. 

Проснулся он от запаха кофе и поджаренного бекона, высунул голову из своего теплого кокона. Одетый в привычный костюм-тройку Холмс сидел в кресле рядом с кроватью и изучал бумаги, на столике возле него стоял поднос с едой. А вот комната была незнакомая – большая, с громадным окном почти во всю стену, через которое светило солнце. Майкрофт, услышав шевеление, повернулся к нему:

– С Рождеством, Грегори. 

– Тебя тоже. – Опасность миновала, и теперь Грега несло, у него с языка рвалось все то, что он не мог спросить ночью: – А вчера это что было? Не Хэллоуин же, чтобы нечисть разгуливала, как у себя дома?

– Йоль. Зимнее солнцестояние, когда наши миры пересекаются. 

– А пировать с фейри пошел именно ты, а не кто-то еще, потому что ты самый крутой дипломат? 

– Спасибо за «крутого», Грегори. – Майкрофт наклонился к нему, легко поцеловал. – И за вчерашнее спасибо. Я бы не смог уйти сам, я тебя видел, слышал, но не мог ответить, не мог ничего сделать, не мог тебе помочь. – Он пересел на кровать к Грегу и обнял его поверх одеяла. – Ты как?.. 

И в этом вопросе было не только «как ты себя чувствуешь», но и много другого, чего бы они никогда не сказали друг другу. Грег кивнул и пробормотал:

– Вроде неплохо, согрелся, это точно. И есть хочу, как будто целую вечность не ел. 

– Вставай, еда ждет. 

– А сегодня точно Рождество, или я тут провалялся пару лет? А то я вроде тебя вытаскивал из дома недолго, а прошло черт знает сколько времени. И почему он ушел, не забрав нас? И где мы? А то я помню Шерлока с Антеей, и вертолеты, и полет, и кто-то бормотал надо мной и чем-то мазал мне... Черт, рука! 

Он выпростал из-под одеяла правую руку, которой сначала сжимал пистолет, а потом согревал сердце Майкрофта, не давая ему исчезнуть с черной свитой Охотника. Пальцы послушно сгибались, хотя там, на дороге, казалось, что заледенели навсегда. Майкрофт на мгновение прижал его ладонь к губам: 

– Сегодня все еще Рождество, хотя уже четыре часа.

– А мой подарок остался в машине, – вздохнул Грег, вылез из постели и принялся одеваться. Саднили содранные об асфальт руки и спина, болели ноги, по всему телу пестрели синяки. 

– Вещи из машины здесь, их привезли. Ты точно в порядке? Если нет, то лучше лежи. Врач тебя осмотрел, не нашел ничего серьезного, но кто вообще знает, как лечить от последствий воздействия иного мира? И мы в особняке моего знакомого, только мы и повар, который наготовит нам еды и уйдет до утра. Так ты точно хочешь встать? 

– В постели только завтрак хорош, а я хочу пообедать. Ты на вопросы-то про своих фейри ответишь? Про время я уже вспомнил, время в их мире течет иначе, я обожал ту легенду про Томаса Рифмоплета. 

– Все верно. Охотник не забрал нас, потому что наступил рассвет, граница миров закрылась. 

– А почему он сразу нас не мог достать? Пускал в ход видения, ветер, который сбивал с ног?

– Иллюзии были не его – короля, но он бы не стал удерживать, я был его гостем, тебя не тронули, потому что ты не нарушал запрет на еду и разговор. Но потом ты целился в Охотника из пистолета, ты показал ему себя, и он смог тебя найти, проследовать за тобой из их мира сюда, смог до тебя дотронуться. 

– И что теперь? Я же не стал одним из них? Не буду летать по ночам на черном коне? – Грегу опять стало страшно, а еще показалось, что на правой руке на мгновение появилась и исчезла снежная молния. 

– А ты хочешь? – Он помотал головой. – Ну и хорошо. Нет, ты не стал одним из них, но мы оба приглашены к Королю на праздник. 

– Сегодня?

– Нет, в конце лета. А сегодня Рождество, давай дарить подарки? Хотя ты мне уже подарил. Дважды. 

– И ты его не открыл! Я хочу посмотреть, понравился он тебе или нет. 

Были и подарки, и елка, и сладости, и рождественские песни и фильмы – и не только «Один дома».

А еще пламя в камине, глинтвейн, тихая музыка, уют и покой – то, о чем ему мечталось страшной ночью. И они были вдвоем с Майкрофтом – только они, никого больше.


End file.
